One Shot - O Diário de Bella Swan
by Amanda Alonso
Summary: Isabella sempre foi uma criança energética mas depois de um pequeno acidente aos cinco anos teve que ficar "de molho" por um longo tempo, o que a deixou irritada, seus pais não aguentando a pequena serelepe contratou um professor de piano para ela.


**Sinopse:** Isabella sempre foi uma criança energética mas depois de um pequeno acidente aos cinco anos teve que ficar "de molho" por um longo tempo, o que a deixou irritada, seus pais não aguentando a pequena serelepe contratou um professor de piano para ela. Ela cresceu e tudo iria muito bem em um futuro promissor na música, se o professor não fosse o lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso e mais velho Edward Cullen, que ensina ela desde pequena a tocar o instrumento. Será que no dia dos namorados Bella terá coragem de confessar seu amor por Edward?

* * *

[...]

Querido diário, essa é a maior loucura da minha vida. Veja bem eu tenho dezessete anos e nunca precisei escrever em um diário antes, eu sempre fui uma garota moleca, que gostava de subir em árvores, brincar na terra (isto é, quando a chuva em Forks dava uma trégua) ou fazer coisas que normalmente garotos fazem.

Meus pais até pensaram que quando eu fosse ficar maior, iria curtir garotas e eles já estavam até preparados, eles nunca foram caretas, talvez pelo fato do tio Jacob ser gay e ter sofrido muito com meus avós. Mamãe até chegou a dizer que eu iria namorar a garota ruiva do final da rua, o que seria nojento. Entendam, eu não sou lésbica, nem mesmo parti para esse caminho, apenas... Não me interessava por coisas de garotas. Por isso digo ESCREVER EM UM DIÁRIO É UMA LOUCURA!

Bom, vou dizer a você quando tudo começou... Era uma tarde ensolarada, algo raro em forks, lá estava eu, a pequena Bella Swan, filha do chefe Swan, aos cinco anos de idade brincando com seus amiguinhos de rua, Jasper Cullen que era uma peste e quando se juntava com seu irmão gêmeo Emmett Cullen tudo piorava, ou melhor dizendo "todos os dias era um inferno"! O problema de tudo? Eu gostava, nós três vivíamos apostando, apostávamos tudo. Como por exemplo quem conseguia correr e pular a cerca de arame farpado da casa do senhor Brown mais rápido, não preciso dizer que eu naquele dia levei dez pontos no braço, correto?

E naquela tarde não foi diferente, Jasper apostou cinco pratas da sua pequena mesada para comprar seus doces que nem Emmett e nem eu conseguiríamos subir no galho mais alto da arvore que havia no fundo do quintal dos Newton, Mike, o garotinho loiro e nerd que não entendia jamais como tinha amizade com a gente filho dos Newton e consequentemente dono da tal árvore recusou. Emmett e eu não poderíamos recusar, não um desafio como esse!

O que aconteceu a seguir? Bem querido diário, aconteceu que quando estávamos subindo, com Jasper e Mike no chão sãos e salvos, Emmett e eu subimos correndo a tal árvore e com a minha falta de sorte, ao quase chegar no topo pisei em um galho e cai com tudo em pé no chão. Não sei como, juro a você diário, que na minha queda eu trouxe Emmett comigo. Resultado: Quebrei ambas as pernas, tive cinco pontos na testa e quebrei o dente da frente, por sorte era um dente de leite e ele cresceu no final. O destino de Emmet foi melhor que o meu: ele quebrou (diferente de mim, dele foi a primeira vez) o braço esquerdo e teve sete pontos na perna esquerda ao se enroscar com os galhos.

Claro que nossos pais quase tiveram um infarto quando Mike começou a gritar, sim eu estava em choque e não consegui chorar de dor e Mike começou a chorar por Emmett e por mim, o segundo se fazia de forte pois dizia que homens de verdade não choravam, mas Jasper e eu vimos que ele derramou algumas lágrimas (ele nega até hoje isso, mas sabemos melhor). Os pais de Mike, senhor e senhora Newton vieram correndo e ao ver a cena do filho dos Cullen com o braço em um jeito meio estranho e a filha dos Swan com a boca sangrando entraram em desespero e ligaram para o hospital onde o Cullen pai, o doutor Carlisle, pai de Jasper e Emmett, trabalhava.

Quando eu tentei sentar e senti a dor das duas pernas, aí sim que comecei a chorar e gritar, Jasper me ajudou como uma criança de cinco anos poderia me ajudar e me virou para que ficasse de barriga para cima e me ajudou a sentar. Foi assim que a ambulância chegou e nos levou até o hospital onde nossos pais, principalmente nossas mães, estavam desesperados.

Elas gritaram, choraram e no final de tudo Jasper, Emmett e eu ficamos de castigo. Não era uma coisa muito justa, mas eu teria que ficar em casa de qualquer jeito, pois não conseguia andar e foi assim que o inferno começou.

Uma das coisas que eu mais odiava era ficar em casa, vendo televisão, sem poder fazer nada, os desenhos animados não prendiam minha atenção por mais que cinco minutos, o gesso coçava e eu não poderia nem pegar um garfo para coçar (eu tentei, mamãe simplesmente surtou) o dia demorava para passar. Comecei a ficar irritada e de uma garota alegre, passei a ser uma criança rabugenta e birrenta, que chorava, gritava e jogava o copo no chão.

Sim diário, mudança brusca em apenas três dias.

Em uma tarde em que mamãe me dava sorvete para ver se eu me alegrava por cinco minutos, mamãe conversou com tia Esme, sim eu chamo a mãe do Jasper e Emmett de tia, e então tia Esme teve a brilhante ideia: Eu deveria ter aula de alguma coisa que fosse parado e só usasse as mãos e poderia ficar sentado.

Foi nesse momento que _ele_ entrou em cena. Lindo, maravilhoso, gosto... Opa naquela época eu era inocente, então ele era apenas o meu anjo salvador: Edward Cullen. Futuro médico e meu futuro professor de piano. Edward é um daqueles caras que é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Se não fosse médico ele poderia facilmente seguir carreira de músico que ele seria extremamente famoso.

Minhas aulas começaram e no começo eu odiava, era parado demais para mim não tinha graça alguma, mas Edward era um cara persistente e não desistiu de tentar me ensinar e com o tempo de ódio eu passei a amar o piano. O problema disso tudo diário, é que meu amor não ficou apenas no piano, ele transcorreu para Edward.

Sofri em silêncio. Na época ele tinha 23 anos e namorava uma garota chamada Bree, eu odiava ela, ela estava roubando meu amor, que era completamente platônico e inocente, hoje vejo que não o amava de verdade, não naquela época, não _ainda_.

Depois disso minha vida era dividida em: brincar com Emmett, Jasper e Mike, a tardezinha ter uma hora de piano com Edward e ser feliz.

Eu gostava de passar todos os dias com Edward, mas o melhor dia de todos era o dia dos namorados. Quando criança eu não entendia muito bem o que era isso, na escola nós fazíamos corações e cada aluno entregava um coração para seu namoradinho infantil, se a pessoa gostava de você, você até receberia um beijo no rosto.

Jasper, Emmett, Mike e eu, sempre dávamos coração um para o outro, quer dizer... Jasper, Emmett e Mike davam coração para mim e eu entregava um coração para cada um deles, era nosso pacto de amizade, que fazia nós lembrarmos da nossa amizade. Depois disso, Jasper dava um coração de papel para Alice Halle e Emmett dava um coração de papel para Rosalie Halle, sim elas eram irmãs gêmeas, como eles.

E para quem eu dava meu coração de papel? Claramente para meu professor de piano. Edward no primeiro ano ficou surpreso, mas nos próximos anos ele já ficou mais tranquilo e começou a me dar corações de papel também. Lembro que eu ficava cheirando o coração por dias e guardava em uma caixa de recordações...

[...]

A porta do meu quarto se abriu e eu pulei com o susto e fechei imediatamente meu diário o guardando debaixo do meu travesseiro encarando quem entrava no meu quarto sem autorização. Suspirei frustrada e fiz um bico ao ver minha mãe, ali, parada como se ela não estivesse invadindo meu quarto sem bater antes.

\- Está decente? – Ela perguntou colocando só a cabeça para dentro, corei até o último fio de cabelo.

\- MÃE! É claro que estou decente. - Falei bufando e ela riu e entrou, sentou ao meu lado na cama apertando minhas bochechas.

\- Nunca se sabe, já pensou se você estivesse com alguma garota? Você sabe, se quiser trazer uma namora...

-MÃE! Eu já falei que não sou lésbica! – Gritei, sabendo que eu estava roxa de vergonha. É mamãe ainda não superou o fato de que eu não me tornei uma garota lésbica.

-Ok, só quero que você saiba que se você gostar de garotas não vamos te julgar, vamos te apoiar, ok?- Ela bagunçou meu cabelo como se eu ainda fosse criança e pelo seu olhar, acredito que ela estava pensando em me juntar com alguma garota. Bufei. Antes dela sair, ela virou-se e disse. – Ah, vim aqui dizer que Edward chegou e está te esperando para a aula. Não acredito que minha menina vai finalmente participar do show de talentos e tocar piano... - Renée disse de modo sonhador.

-EDWARD ESTÁ AQUI E VOCÊ NÃO ME FALA?- Gritei levantando correndo da minha cama indo para o meu espelho me arrumar, apenas ouvindo a risada melodiosa da minha mãe. Sim, não menti sobre o que eu disse no diário, doze anos depois e eu ainda amo Edward, a diferença é que agora ele está mais homem, tem barba, tirou a cara de moleque e entrou a cara de homem que me deixava cheia de tesão. Hormônios.

Desci as escadas com minhas roupas normais: uma mini saia de prega, uma blusa regada colada ao corpo e que dava volume aos meus seios, um moletom de Jasper (eu amava pegar o moletom dos meus amigos) uma meia três quartos Pink bem escuro e quase vermelho e sapatilha nos pés. Meus cabelos estavam presos com duas chiquinhas baixas, havia passado um batom vermelho. Eu era a verdadeira encarnação de uma Lollita, eu amava me vestir daquela forma quase infantil e sexy.

Uma das coisas que não consegui dizer no meu diário? Bem, de dois anos pra cá, principalmente quando completei dezessete anos, Edward me olha com... Gula, ele mexe direto nos cabelos e... Deus, eu quero tanto que aquele olhar que ele da em mim é sobre luxuria.

\- Olá Edward... – Disse em uma voz fina e o abracei sentando em seu colo e cheirando seu pescoço. Entendam, eu consigo ser uma pessoa extremamente madura, confiante e cheia de mim, mas com Edward... Ah com Edward as coisas eram bem diferentes. Talvez por ele me ver como uma criança, como sua amiguinha mais nova e me tratar ainda com extremo carinho, me faz ter estas atitudes.

Por favor, não me julguem!

\- Bella... – Sua voz era rouca e ele quase acariciou meu bumbum, oh Deus! Vou precisar de uma calcinha nova. Ele coçou a garganta. – Vamos começar?

-Vamos! – Pulei animada para o banco ao lado do dele e começamos nossas aulas. Esta era uma aula extra para o show de talentos da escola e Edward estava me ajudando com maestria a tocar Clair de Lune.

Brega, clássico e clichê. Mas a música é extremamente linda e com o toque animado que estamos depositando, aposto que os alunos vão gostar mais do que se eu tocar Betowen, Chopin, ou outras músicas de compositores mais conhecidos.

\- Muito bem Bella! Você está perfeita. – Ele murmurou sorrindo e acariciou meus cabelos. – Você está preparada para amanha?

\- Não... – Meu sorriso se perdeu e eu quase chorei. – Estou desesperada, nervosa e acredito que não vou sobreviver!

\- Ei olha para mim... – Olhei naqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas e fiquei hipnotizada. Quero beijar essa boca. – Você vai, você consegue e vai sobreviver a tudo isso! E não se esqueça, amanhã é dia dos namorados e eu vou querer meu cartão...

-Só se eu tiver o meu. – Disse piscando. Ele sorriu e se despediu de mim e dos meus pais antes de partir. Respirei fundo.

Eu to ferrada!

[...]

Querido diário desculpa ter interrompido mais cedo, mas minha mãe chegou e se ela sonhar o que eu estou escrevendo neste diário, ela irá começar a planejar meu casamento com Edward imediatamente!

De qualquer forma... Edward e eu estamos com um clima um pouco mais... quente, por assim dizer. Quase nos beijamos, várias vezes para saber um número exato, o clima de sexo entre nós aumenta cada dia mais e meu amor por ele também aumenta.

É por isso que Emmett, Jasper, Mike e eu tivemos uma ideia, quer dizer, eles tiveram uma ideia e eu apenas concordei. Depois do show de talentos vamos prender Edward e eu já estou nervosa só com isso. Ah e sim, claro que os três descobririam que eu era apaixonada pelo irmão mais velho dos Cullen. Na verdade, Emmett pegou uma foto do Edward no meu armário da escola, Jasper me influenciou a contar tudo e contei. No fim eu estava chorando pelo amor não correspondido, com Jasper, Emmett e Mike na sala da minha casa, vendo filmes e tomando sorvete.

Uns podem achar estranho, mas para nós é normal, eles são meus únicos amigos e como somos menor de idade eles não poderiam me levar para beber. Palavras de Jasper, não minhas.

[...]

A escola era um inferno, somando isso ao fato que hoje era dia dos namorados e a noite tinha o show de talentos, isso estava pior do que normalmente é, se ela já é um inferno, não sei como eles conseguiram deixar isso pior do que o lado negro da força. Mas eles conseguiram.

Pelo corredor era possível ver tudo cor de rosa e vermelho, corações, confetes e entre outros apetrechos decorativos para essa data.

\- Deus da misericórdia, isso aqui está um inferno! – Resmunguei.

\- Bella, eu não estou nem reparando na decoração, estou pensando mais em como vou dar meu cartão com a carta me declarando para Ângela. – Mike disse no modo nervoso. Revirei os olhos.

\- É só chegar e entregar, Mike... Ela não vai morder. Entrega e sai correndo. – eu disse simplesmente, fazendo Jasper rir.

\- Ainda bem que você não quer ser conselheira amorosa, se não você iria passar fome, Bella. – Ele disse fazendo todos eles rirem e eu mandei o dedo do meio para ele, mas rindo no final.

Meu riso simplesmente morreu quando vi Jessica puta Stanley vindo em nossa direção, ou melhor, na direção de Mike. Tranquei a mão em punho e entrei na frente do meu amigo. Muitas coisas não mudaram de quando nós éramos crianças, apesar de me vestir de forma infantil (mas na moda, ok?) eu ainda era uma moleca e protegia meus amigos. Jasper ainda era o cara que gostava de apostas, engraçado, mas sério quando preciso e quieto com estranhos. Emmett ainda era o cara do esporte, amava uma aposta como o irmão e gostava de fazer piadas, mas como Jasper ele tinha os momentos exatos para ser uma pessoa séria.

E tinha Mike, ele ainda era o cara tímido e nerd, extremamente sensível e carinhoso, isso não mudou muito para quando ele ficou mais velho, nunca foi um problema. Bem, foi um problema quando a Putaley entrou na vida dele e partiu o coração do meu amigo no meio. Apesar de não chorar, nós três sabíamos como ele estava mal, principalmente por ela ter traído ele na frente de todos os estudantes da Forks School.

E foi por isso que eu quebrei a cara dela.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Stanley? – Sorri com orgulho, assim como Jazz e Emm, sim ensinamos ao nosso garoto como ser frio com alguém. Jéssica perdeu um passo e sorriu sem graça.

\- Vim te entregar esse cartão de dia dos namorados e... Pedir desculpas pelo que fiz... – Puta! Eu queria gritar, mas Mike fez algo que me deixou tão emocionada, que se não fosse nojento eu beijava ele na boca.

Meu amigo pegou o papel, rasgou no meio, pisou, sujou, bem destruiu todo o papel que ela entregou, depois levantou os olhos azuis para encarar o rosto chocado de Jéssica.

\- Bem, pede desculpas para o papel e veja se ele vai ser consertado. Você fez isso comigo, acha mesmo que vou voltar pra você? Bem desculpas aceitas, mas quero você longe de mim. – Disse furioso, bateu a porta do armário e se virou para nós três. – Venha pessoal, precisamos ir se não chegaremos atrasados.

Preciso dizer que saímos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha? Bem, estou orgulhosa demais desse meu amigo. Me aproximei dele e o abracei forte, beijando sua bochecha.

\- Na hora do almoço, vou te ajudar a entregar o cartão para Ângela. – Disse piscando e ele abriu o maior sorriso do mundo e me abraçou de volta.

Bem, meu plano era simples e ajudava não apenas Mike, mas também Jasper e Emmett. Os dois últimos ainda eram apaixonados por Alice e Rosalie Hale, respectivamente, mas não tinham coragem de chegar nelas e dizer isso, claro que eles já ficaram com outras garotas, mas nenhuma de Forks. Alice e Rosalie eram populares, mas não maltratavam ninguém, elas eram divertidas e eu aprovei, Ângela era outra pessoa que eu aprovava para Mike, ela era tão meiga, delicada e... nerd quanto ele e vai ser bom para ele curar o coração que a Putanley quebrou.

Uma coisa que nós três tínhamos era isso, eu nunca aprovei nenhuma das namoradinhas de Emmett ou Jasper, por isso eles não namoravam sério, Mike só namorou Jéssica e essa também não aprovei, eles ouviam a minha opinião, bem como eu ouvia a opinião deles, mas como eu amava Edward, então a decisão para uma aprovação era unânime.

O intervalo finalmente chegou e eu sai correndo para guardar minhas coisas no armário. Encontrei os meninos no caminho e notei que todos os três estavam nervosos. Deus será que eu ficaria nervosa assim com Edward hoje à noite?

-Estão com os cartões ai? – Eles assentiram e me mostraram. – Passaram perfume? Escovaram os dentes? – Eles assentiram e sorri. Eu parecia uma mãe e bem, eles eram meus bebês! – Então vamos lá!

Havíamos combinado que sentaríamos com Alice, Rosalie e Ângela, sem que elas soubessem, as três eram muito amigas e estavam sempre juntas, por Ângela ser uma nerd, as pessoas populares não queria ver ela na mesa com eles, assim as gêmeas Hale resolveram que se eles não queriam Ângela, não teriam elas na mesa deles e desde então passaram a se sentarem sozinhas.

Chegamos no refeitório que estava todo enfeitado e eu juro que senti o cheiro de rosas. Acho que vou vomitar, é muita coisa de menininha pra mim, só minhas roupas já bastam, agora tenho que aturar o refeitório cor de rosa, vermelho e cheirando a rosas, mas precisava enfrentar essa tortura por meus amigos.

Pegamos nossas comidas e caminhamos até a mesa onde as três estavam, ao mesmo tempo tudo parecia em câmera lenta, pois elas pararam de comer e conversar e observaram nós quatro se aproximar da mesa delas. Eu sentei primeiro, sendo seguido de Emmett, Jasper e então Mike, coloquei minha bandeja na minha frente e arqueei minha sobrancelha para elas, cada um dos garotos entregou um cartão para elas.

Silencio, nenhuma das três disse nada enquanto liam, com confusão no rosto.

\- Espera, você gosta de mim? – Alice tirou o olho do cartão dela e encarou Jasper. – Mas, eu pensei que você gostava da Bella! – As outras duas concordaram com Alice.

\- O QUE?- Gritamos juntas. – QUE NOJO! – Eu completei.

\- Nunca aconteceu nada entre nós e a Bella. – Emmett disse. – Isso é a coisa mais nojenta que alguém poderia pensar...

\- Beijar Bella é como beijar uma irmã minha... – Jasper disse com cara de nojo.

\- Acho que vou vomitar... – Mike disse e bem, eu não estava atrás.

\- Definitivamente, eu até perdi a fome... – Eu falei, me sentindo doente com esse pensamento.

\- Mas vocês nunca ficaram com ninguém de Forks. – Rosalie disse chocada.

\- E Bella bateu na Jéssica... – Ângela disse timidamente.

\- Bom, nós preferimos sair em Port Angeles, lá tem mais opções para pessoas da nossa idade poder se divertir, sem ter álcool envolvido. – Jasper disse despreocupadamente.

\- E eu bati na Jéssica por ela ter traído Mike e ter quebrado o coração do meu amigo, ninguém magoa meus amigos e sai impune. – Disse batendo na mesa. – E é o seguinte, se vocês duas aceitarem o pedido que tem nesse papelzinho ai, é bom vocês saberem que se vocês machucarem, magoarem, ou acabar com os sentimentos dos meus amigos, eu vou fazer da vida de vocês um inferno. - Eu disse séria.

Elas me encararam chocadas, mas então Rosalie sorriu.

\- Gostei de você, acho que seremos grandes amigas. – Sorri de volta. – Ah e Emmett, claro que aceito ser sua namorada.

Respirei fundo. Ah o amor!

[...]

Querido diário, depois que Mike, Jasper e Emmett finalmente desencalharam com seus respectivos pares Ângela, Alice e Rosalie, viemos para minha casa para que eles pudessem me deixar em casa e então foram curtir seus momentos como namorados.

Agora eu estou aqui, diário, me encarando no espelho enquanto escrevo, vendo o quanto estou diferente. Treinei com Edward a tarde inteira e diário, mais uma vez eu senti seu membro, ou melhor, sua tora crescer quando sentei próximo a ele e ensaiávamos, seus olhares para mim me deixaram molhada e quase nos beijamos na hora de nos despedirmos.

Eu juro diário, estou ficando louca e isso não está me fazendo bem. Foi legal e divertido no intervalo com os rapazes e as garotas, mas no fundo eu só pensava em Edward, eu queria estar com ele, conversando com ele, beijando-o, amando-o e não lá naquela escola tendo momentos adolescentes. Eu amo meus amigos, mas não pertenço a esse mundo.

O meu mundo é ao lado de Edward Cullen. Estou confessando a você diário, eu o amo de uma forma intensa e abrasadora e eu me conhecemos, eu jamais vou esquecê-lo, ou jamais vou amar outra pessoa como eu o amo.

[...]

Eu estava com a cabeça dentro do vaso sanitário, vomitando todo o jantar que comi antes de vir para o show de talentos. Mike segurava meu cabelo, enquanto Jasper, Emmett, Alice e Rosalie me observavam.

\- Aqui Bella, sua água. – Ângela chegou me entregando a garrafinha e sorri fraco agradecendo.

\- Credo Bella, você está horrível! – Jasper disse fazendo careta.

\- Obrigada pela informação, capitão óbvio! – Disse ironicamente me sentando e respirando fundo. A porta do camarim onde eu estava se abriu e eu quase vomitei de novo ao ver Edward.

\- Meu Deus, Bella! Quando Ângela me disse que estava pegando água para você não imaginei que estava tão nervosa assim. – Ele disse empurrando quase bruscamente Mike de lado e me pegando.

\- Eu disse a você, eu não vou conseguir... – Falei fracamente e quase chorando, sim eu era mimada perto dele e não eu não ligo.

\- É claro que você vai, você é a minha moleca, aquela mesma garota corajosa que foi capaz de subir em uma árvore extremamente alta por cinco dólares. – Ele disse sorrindo, isso fez meu coração derreter e acelerar ao mesmo tempo. Como eu amo esse homem.

\- Acho que prefiro subir em uma árvore. – Disse fracamente e ele riu e eu só queria abraçar e beijar ele.

A porta do camarim foi aberta e então lembrei-me que não estávamos sozinhos, Stancy uma das garotas que era da produção chamou meu nome e então todos meus amigos me desejaram sorte.

Meu piano estava posto exatamente ao meio do palco improvisado, uma luz branca e fraca focalizava nele e eu olhava no chão tentando não cair, minhas pernas ainda estavam bambas de nervosismo e puta que pariu eu estava gelada! Sentei no banco e então comecei a dedilhar com os olhos fechados.

Imediatamente lembranças dos meus momentos tocando piano com Edward vieram, momentos dos almoços de domingo na casa da tia Esme, ou dos jantares de domingo a noite na minha casa. Cada sorriso, cada detalhe veio na minha mente enquanto o som de Clair de Lune soava. Coloquei todo meu amor nesta canção, meu amor por Edward e esperava que ele compreendesse e pegasse a linha da coisa toda.

As notas finais soaram e então abri os olhos ouvindo os aplausos e assobios da plateia, rindo agradeci e voltei para o camarim sendo abraçada pelos meus amigos.

\- BELLA! Você foi incrível! – Alice disse me abraçando.

\- Você vai tocar no meu casamento, definitivamente! – Rosalie disse e então Emmett gargalhou.

\- Eu disse a você que você tocaria no meu casamento um dia. – Emmett completou piscando para Rosalie que riu maliciosa.

\- Isso foi tão incrível! – Ângela disse me abraçando e quando Mike foi me abraçar, um pigarro se ouviu e me virei, se não fosse Mike me segurar eu teria caído.

Edward estava ali, só agora que notei o maravilhoso terno que ele vestia, com um buque de rosas vermelhas, minhas favoritas, com um cartão na mão.

\- Minha vez de parabenizar a ganhadora. – Ele disse aproximando-se de mim e me abraçou encostando seu corpo no meu. – Parabéns eu sabia que você ganharia.

\- Já saiu o resultado? – Perguntei histérica e ele riu sorrindo e acenou positivamente.

Não aguentei, gritei e pulei em seus braços. Nesse momento vi meus amigos arrastar suas respectivas namorada com Emmett piscando para mim. Era agora, agora que eu iria ter Edward Cullen na minha vida!

Peguei as mãos de Edward e levei até minha bunda onde gemi e beijei seu pescoço, seus dedos longos apertaram a minha carne e me fez gemer mais ainda. Agradeceria a comissão organizadora depois por eles terem colocado sofá cama nas salas de camarim, pois isso me deu autonomia para empurrar Edward até o sofá e deitar por cima dele, exatamente em cima de seu membro e rebolar.

\- Você vai me enlouquecer ainda, minha menina. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, gemi outra vez e então finalmente, pela primeira vez eu beijei aqueles lábios maravilhosos que era os lábios de Edward Cullen.

O beijo era como brasa, que me enlouquecia e me deixava alucinada, beijar quem nós amamos é a melhor sensação do mundo. Edward nos virou no sofá e o beijo foi ficando mais poderoso, eu comecei a tirar seu terno, sua gravata e sua camisa social, arranhei sua pele sentindo a textura maravilhada com a maciez de tudo.

Edward retirou meu vestido e eu retirei sua calça social, nossos sapatos se perderam no meio da sala. Edward desceu beijos pelo meu pescoço e tudo o que eu sabia era gemer seu nome, os beijos foram até os seios onde ele os chupou e lambeu, eu claramente já estava molhada. Neste ponto, suas mãos desceram até minha calcinha e começou a retira-la.

Quando ele começou a descer os beijos até minha intimidade eu já gemia de prazer e me contorcia naquelas mãos divinas. Sua boca chegou à minha boceta encharcada e gemi alto quando ele assoprou dando um gelo na minha intimidade quente. Sua língua era poderosa, maravilhosa e me fazia ver estrelas, eu não tinha muitos parâmetros, pois até aquele momento eu era virgem e nunca ninguém chegou a esse nível comigo, mas foda-se, quem se importa? Não eu!

Eu gemia e me contorcia, senti meu ventre se contorcendo, meus pés se formigaram e uma falta de ar começou a tomar conta do meu corpo, eu queria me agarrar em alguma coisa, a vontade de gritar era grande, mas eu estava com falta de ar, meu corpo todo repuxava e eu arqueava o tronco, tentando fechar as pernas e então senti um tapa.

\- Oh! Edward! – Ofeguei excitada ainda me contorcendo com os movimentos de Edward na minha intimidade.

\- Shi, Bella, não feche as pernas! – Ele rosnou e praticamente mandou e quem sou eu para discutir contra isso?

Senti meu corpo a beira do precipício e então finalmente eu gozei, deixando meu corpo extremamente mole. Era como cair em queda livre para o prazer e entendo os franceses por se referirem ao gozo como uma pequena morte. Você literalmente morre.

Ainda manhosa, nos virei no sofá ficando por cima, minha intimidade molhada roçando na boxer de Edward, os olhos dele estavam suaves e eu quase ronronei e voltei a beija-lo, suas mãos imediatamente foram para minha bunda pressionando contra seu membro (cá entre minha mente apenas, isso aqui mais parece uma tora), minhas mãos desceram conforme os beijos desciam até que chegou no pano da boxer e fiz questão de retirar lentamente.

Seu membro subiu imediatamente e realmente ele era _grande_ , me deu água na boca, segurei a base com minha mão e então coloquei na boca o máximo que consegui, o que restou para fora eu massageava com a mão. Eu chupava, subindo e descendo, sem deixar de acariciar com a mão, eu sentia as veias dele e a cada gemido que ele dava era um estímulo.

E eu estava ficando excitada outra vez.

As mãos de Edward seguraram meus cabelos e então ele começou a foder minha boca, eu só torcia para ele não ir tão fundo pra não engasgar. Cada vez que ele gemia meu nome eu aumentava o ritmo e chupava mais forte, até que senti suas veias saltarem na minha boca e me preparei para o jato quente que veio. Engoli sem pensar no gosto.

\- Ah sua diabinha... – Ele rosnou e me jogou de volta no sofá, agarrou meus cabelos e me beijou com fome.

Ele levou seu membro até minha boceta e ficava acariciando, subindo e descendo, isso fazia com que um calor infernal subisse do meu corpo e eu queria e muito fazer sexo cada vez mais, só aquele orgasmo não era o suficiente.

\- Edward pelo amor de Deus enfia esse pau em mim logo! – Gemi desesperada e ele riu em meu pescoço dando uma mordida que ficaria uma marca, apostaria com Jasper cinco dólares nisso...

Meus pensamentos todos foram para o espaço quando senti seu membro entrando lentamente, eu sentia como se estivesse sendo rasgada e sem querer duas lágrimas caíram de meus olhos. Edward secou ambas e então me beijou com ternura entrando de uma vez.

Ardeu, porra como ardeu, doeu e doeu muito, cravei minhas unhas nas costas de Edward e mordi seus ombros para impedir de gritar. Descendo as mãos até meu clitóris Edward começou a massagear lentamente, junto com a massagem ele começou a girar seu membro dentro de mim.

Isso fez com que a dor aliviasse um pouco e eu conseguisse sentir prazer. Ao notar que eu estava gemendo, Edward começou com os movimentos lentos, aumentando o ritmo em alguns momentos, mas nada tão rápido.

Havia fogo em seus olhos, bem como havia fogo no meu, ambos queria algo mais selvagem, mas meu corpo não estava obedecendo meus hormônios, mas foi a coisa mais gostosa do mundo.

Ter Edward entre minhas pernas era um sonho, um sonho que me fazia gemer na hora da realidade, seu membro me preenchia inteira e apesar da leve ardência eu não queria que ele parasse. Nunca mais. Nossos corpos moviam em sincronia, o suor escorria por meu pescoço e a testa de Edward também descia suor. Nossas bocas se juntavam e me impedia de gritar cada vez mais alto.

As mesmas sensações anteriores começaram a aparecer outra vez, mas agora de forma mais intensificada. Eu precisava de ar, assim desfiz meu beijo com Edward para respirar, ou se não iria desmaiar, meus pés estavam formigando e tudo o que eu queria é que Edward fosse mais fundo e mais fundo, minhas pernas começaram a bambear, meus pés estavam formigando, minhas paredes internas apertava o membro de Edward o fazendo gemer meu nome, assim como eu gemia o dele.

Era uma coisa selvagem, mas ao mesmo tempo era algo doce, puro e que fazia meu coração entrar em disparada, por um momento pensei que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco e acho que se fosse sempre assim eu nunca me acostumaria com um orgasmo.

Eu senti meu orgasmo escorrer pelo membro de Edward e não demorou muito para eu ser preenchida pelo seu orgasmo e foi naquele momento que eu disse:

\- Eu amo você, Edward... – Sussurrei e senti ele travar e levantar-se rapidamente.

\- Oh porra, o que eu fiz? – Ele se perguntou enquanto puxava os cabelos e eu me levantei irritada e apontei o dedo para ele.

\- Nem pense nisso! Nem pense em estragar o momento maravilhoso que foi a minha primeira vez! Se você fizer isso Edward Cullen, eu juro que eu vou te matar! E vai ser lentamente. Eu amo você, sempre amei, no início era uma coisa besta de criança, mas depois começou a ficar mais forte e hoje não vejo minha vida sem você a cada namorada que você tem é uma facada no meu coração e eu não vou aguentar seu surto de seja lá o que for. Está me ouvindo? – perguntei, ou melhor gritei para ele com o dedo na sua cara.

Ele riu, oh porra ele riu e isso aumentou ainda mais minha raiva por ele.

\- Eu não me arrependo de ter feito isso com você, Bella. Você vem me enlouquecendo desde os seus quinze anos, com essas roupas curtas e que me fazia sentir um pervertido. Quantas vezes eu não queria foder você no piano durante nossas aulas? Bem muitas vezes! – Meu coração derreteu, ele se aproximou do meu corpo, ainda gloriosamente nu e me abraçou com um braço enquanto o outro enrolava uma mexa do meu cabelo. – Me arrependi, pois você merecia flores e uma noite especial, além de é claro um pedido antes.

\- Não me importa onde foi, poderia ter sido uma rapidinha no banheiro que eu estaria feliz, eu estaria com você. – Disse o abraçando pelo pescoço e colando nossos corpos. – Agora que pedido você tem para me fazer?

\- Quer ser minha namorada?

\- Oh porra sim!

[...]

Querido diário ocorreu tudo certo. O plano dos garotos parece que finalmente tiveram fundamento e Edward me pediu em namoro! Eu claro que aceitei, infelizmente não tivemos sexo eu estava muito dolorida e ardida para uma segunda rodada, mas no dia posterior ao pedido fizemos sexo, muito sexo e dos selvagens!

Nossas famílias é claro que aceitaram sem problemas algum o nosso envolvimento, não teve brigas ou gritos da parte de papai devido a nossa idade, papai até disse que é bom que eu me envolva com um homem já formado que ele sabe o que quer da vida e não iria me magoar. Já comigo ele sabe que não vou mudar de opinião, segundo ele sou teimosa demais.

Como disse no outro dia, mamãe claramente não se importou, minha suposição estava certa, assim que ela soube que Edward e eu estávamos namorando, ela começou a preparar o nosso casamento, o que me chocou foi tia Esme. Ela entrou na loucura da mamãe e juntas elas começaram a preparar meu casamento, tia Esme até ameaçou Edward que era para me oferecer o seu anel de noivado e não uma joia qualquer nova.

Tio Carlisle foi tranquilo, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto e disse apenas para usarmos camisinha ou para eu tomar o anticoncepcional, ele era muito novo para ser avô. Palavras dele, não minhas, apesar de concordar, tio Carlisle da um ótimo caldo.

Mas o melhor de todos, diário, definitivamente foi a conversa que Emmett, Jasper e Mike tiveram com Edward. Os três fizeram um enorme discurso de como iriam matar Edward e se livrar do corpo se ele me magoasse, Edward ficou chocado que os irmãos iriam em prol de mim e não do próprio Edward, enquanto eu, bem eu ria ao fundo e extremamente orgulhosa dos meus amigos.

Meu namoro com Edward está sendo maravilhoso! Ele não implica com Mike quando soube que o loirinho era apaixonado por Ângela, não me controla nos meus momentos com meus amigos e isso é o melhor de tudo. Teve até um episódio onde eu estava de TPM, chorando horrores e querendo matar todo mundo. Edward sem saber o que fazer ligou para os irmãos.

Cinco minutos depois Emmett, Jasper e Mike chegaram com sorvete, chocolate, filmes dos mais variados gêneros e pizza, eram nove horas da noite quando o telefone de Mike começou a tocar. Era Ângela que queria saber onde ele estava, Mike explicou a situação a ela. Cinco minutos depois Alice, Rosalie e Ângela estavam na minha casa e presenciou a cena onde Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Mike e eu estávamos assistindo a filmes, chorando por causa da morte do Marley (sim reassistimos Marley e Eu e como na primeira vez, choramos) e tomando sorvete.

Elas não zoaram os rapazes, pelo contrário, cada uma tomou um canto próximo aos seus namorados e este tornou-se um rito só do nosso grupo. Cada vez que alguma de nós estávamos com TPM, era feito uma reunião na casa mais provável (minha ou dos Cullen) para chorar e comer porcaria.

Isso é o melhor do meu relacionamento com Edward.

O futuro? Ainda não sei, mas espero que no fim eu esteja com Edward e que tenhamos no máximo dois filhos para chamar de nossos e talvez um gato.

[...]

FIM!


End file.
